List of Demons
Primordial Demons Valdoral Adalra Once the original wife of Valdoral, Adalra was killed by the angels when she was banished from Erdyn. Her soul was split into four shards and impacted within the Underworld. Ledua She is the second wife of Valdoral and is the mother to several of his children. Alraken Greater Demons Adalra's Fragments Atamet Known as the Deceiver, Bringer of Lies, or the Illusionist, the demoness Atamet rules over Dread Valley, a region of the Underworld, within her capital of Laminca. She has a particular deadly relationship with the Archangel Hariel after several battles against one another. Atamet has red hear, two long horns, bat-black wings. Elinel As one of the four Queens, Elinel is a fragment of Adalra who was given life following the attempt to rebirth her. She is known for the corruption of mortals through the use of seduction and excess of pleasure (doesn't have to be sexual). She is the youngest of her four sisters. She is located within the capital city of the Underworld, but keeps herself a domain within undergrounds of the realm. She is said to gather the souls of mortal to experiment on or barter for additional materials to keep herself occupied. She has black hair, black cloth, and black wings. Rixeras Rixeras is the third shard of the now-deceased Adalra that formed shortly after her death. She was the first to begin corrupting humans in an effort to create new demons, directly going against the gods who caused her progenitor's death. Following the Archangels' efforts to drive her off Erdyn, she has taken upon herself a "mortal" counterpart that allows her to manipulate events in the mortal world. She is known for being the one demoness that has been a companion to a god, either through trickery or sincerity. In her mortal disguise, she helps grants visions to desperate villagers and peasants. She has ram horns, black/red wings, greyish skin, known for her demonic chains and long black hair. Licael Ledrosa Raggeth Raggeth, also called Demon of Blood, is a demon warlord who is known for his martial prowess in the age of strife within the Underworld. He fed off the souls of mortals who have into their innate hatred for others. Before they were 'tamed', Raggeth led his legions of against their foes with an untold brutality that stunned even other demons. He frequently makes deals with human kings and emperors, granting their soldiers arcane powers in exchange for the souls of their dead, and the souls of enemies they have killed. Two battle axes, red skin, elephant-like horns on their sides of his head and horns that protrude from his spine. Grizon Grizon is a demon warlord that was once a rat that was brought to the Underworld during the demons' retreat in the Dread War. It was here where he was corrupted by the dark energies into what he is now. As a horned rat, he wields a golden spear that was stolen from a now-deceased Archangel, who was killed by a demon lord, who Grizon stole the weapon from. He is rather spiteful towards other demons for his capture, hate for the mortal world for being born as a rat, and to the gods for not caring about his former people. Agaraus Agaraus is the former father to many creatures before becoming a demon. He is now considered the 'Beast Father' of the Underworld. Bird wings, Scorpion Tail, Human body, Goat horns. Father of monsters. Jackal Head, He has a scorpion tail, human torso, goat horns, and a jackal head. Anuran Once an undead lord, Anuran is known for the spreading of deadly diseases across Erdyn. He is frequently blamed for any illness. He takes the form of a walking, diseased corpses. Lurural Formerly a trickster, Lurural chose to support Valdoral so he may better embrace his darker nature. Sylian Sylian is the daughter of Razgaroth and a succubus. Instead of being raised by her father, she was raised by a group of Succubi who serve the Four Queens. She later came into the service of her father and has been forced to prove herself just as all others have to. Rather cheeky for a demons, she is considered an optimist. Lesser Demons